


Beards and Beardlessness

by Princess_Alyra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Alyra/pseuds/Princess_Alyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 3x10. Merlin doesn't want to be old. Arthur reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards and Beardlessness

Arthur returned to his chambers with markably higher spirits than he'd last left them. The sun was shining, Gwen was alive, and his idiot manservant was clearly still suffering from a day at the tavern.

"Polish my armor, Merlin, I want to see myself in it," commanded Arthur brightly, seating himself at his writing desk and picking up a tax report with less apprehension than normal.

After a few minutes of skimming, he couldn't help but hear something that sounded a bit... off. Specifically, the lack of any armor being polished nearby. He peeked over the paper.

" _Mer_ lin." He summoned the most disapproving voice he could muster, for Merlin sat staring blankly at the floor. Arthur shook his head. He had little doubt in his mind that his manservant was too hungover to register much of anything.

So Arthur went back to work. He was in a forgiving mood; no need to get worked up over an insignificant little task such as that not getting done.

A voice mumbled, "I never want to get old."

Arthur peered over the paper again - honestly, he was spending more time looking over it than at it. He regarded Merlin curiously. "What on Earth is this about?" he inquired, pleased to hear how condescending he sounded.

Merlin gave a start. "Oh. Umm." Arthur got the impression he hadn't meant to say anything out loud. "I just... that sorcerer, he... wrinkles. And beard." He pulled a face. "God, that  _awful_ beard. I never want to look like that. Ever." He looked positively ill.

Suppressing a sigh, Arthur curled his lip. "You do realize you won't  _actually_ look like that, right? It tends to differ from person to person." Since Merlin didn't look at all encouraged and still looked about to be sick, he added, "Besides, who says you're going to live that long?"

Merlin blinked slowly, as though thinking it over, then brightened. "You're right! Hanging around you so much, I can't possibly live to be that old!" The green hue to his face was all but gone, leaving a ridiculous grin and an overwhelming expression of relief.

"Well, there you have it," said Arthur dryly.

Times like these made him wonder if that mental illness he'd made up didn't have some merit after all. He didn't see how being dead was better than being old.

But then, that Dragoon fellow hadn't been a very pretty sight to behold. Arthur amused himself for a moment, imagining Merlin really  _would_ grow to look like that someday.

Nah, he concluded. Merlin could never hope to grow a beard of any length, let alone one of such...  _powerful_ proportions.

He chuckled, earning an innocently confused look from the decidedly beardless Merlin across from him, and went back to work.

 


End file.
